I'll Do You One Better
by EitherOneWorks
Summary: For a while now Ross has felt a strain on his friendship with Laura and it's changing his emotions towards everything in his life. When Ross finally decides to discuss the elephant in the room, what will happen? Long oneshot, RAURA.


Keep in mind as you read that this IS a Raura story even though all of the characters in it are too dumb to realize (I mean that in the nicest way). Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of these characters whatsoever. This story is completely fictional.

* * *

As he entered the coffee shop Ross' mind and heart were both heavy. The modest interior of the place and the aroma of refined coffee beans only managed to briefly dull his jumbled mind and wandering heart, but he hoped the longer he stayed here the more his internal self would ease.

He needed to get away. From the crowd, from the screams, from the questions, from Riker's obnoxious comments. All of it.

"Just a black coffee," Ross muttered lowly to the young looking girl standing behind the counter top.

"You got it," she robotically responded and after punching something into an old looking computer she turned away to fill his order.

Ross was surprised he was even able to get away from everyone. Sure, his whole usual entourage doesn't always follow him everywhere he goes. But there's always _someone._ Someone who says 'Oh, hey, I'll come with!" or "Where you going? Oh, I'll come too!"  
then his mother's notorious "You're going alone? Aw, I'll keep your company, Sweetie."

Ross didn't need company. In fact, it's the last thing he wanted. It's also the last thing he can deal with as more time goes by. He has no idea how he's supposed to stay sane during this upcoming tour. Just recently Ross read how over 50% of musicians are at risk for depression due to busy tour schedules and all around bustling lifestyles. The number is relatively the same for actors.

 _Ha,_ Ross thought to himself _, how wonderful that I'm both a musician and an actor._

"One black coff-" The young girl, who Ross didn't bother to view long enough to read that her name tag said 'Beatrice', was cut short when Ross snatched his coffee out her hands and dropped a five dollar bill on the counter in less than a second. He left her blinking dumbly down at the money.

Ross didn't care that he over payed for the steaming hot liquid, he just wanted to be alone as soon and as much as possible right now. Nobody deserved to be in his company anyhow. That wasn't even stated in a cocky way. Ross has been feeling more and more like a monster as days- Hell, as _hours_ pass and he has no motivation to stop it.

Him and the rest of his band, the ever so notorious R5, have just finished a show in Florida. Lately, the only time Ross feels okay is when he's on stage performing. Anything anyone says about his performing, his singing voice, or his musical abilities just go right over his head. He's confident in his music, he's proud of it. He's embedded in it where his feet are firmly planted in its foundation and he has no regrets.

Because of that, you'd think Ross would be a lot more excited for tour. He is excited, most definitely... To a certain extent. Performing is such a huge part of his life, he knows that. But Ross isn't sure he can deal with everything else that comes along with being able to sell out venues and rock out almost every night to a new crowd.

By 'everything else' he mostly means his family and all the terrible decisions he's made over the past months. For starters, Ross feels pressured to go along with his band's ways. Ross has never felt like the youngest member, he's always been equal. Up until now, at least. As of late, Ross' secret ambitions and different view points seem to be a complete miss from what everyone else in the band wants or doesn't want and they love to tell him he's 'too young' to understand even though that's completely ridiculous.

Ross barely thinks he has a right to vouch for himself, though. He's had four seasons on a Disney Channel show and two Disney Channel Original movies. On top of that, he's been offered many opportunities, including other movie and television shows and even offered spots on programs like Dancing with The Stars. He's also participated in many organizations and projects that his family have supported him through. To then try and take control of the bands image and whereabouts, that would seem overly controlling and selfish. Like Ross is trying to tune everybody in a way where it suits him and his career the best.

"What do you know anyhow?" Riker had asked Ross once after Ross suggested a different route for the band. Riker and Rocky were laughing among each other. "You played Austin Moon on _Disney Channel._ So much of that show and that network in general are so cringe worthy."

"Dude, dude," Rocky tapped Riker's arm with the back of his hand, his laughter continuing. "Like Dog with a Blog? What _is_ that? I'd be so embarrassed to be a part of anything to do with that."

It had started by Ellington innocently asking if Ross was the only legitimately popular _guy_ on Disney Channel and now has spiraled into Ross' jaw clenching while Riker and Rocky continued to tease and make fun of Ross for being such a prominent Disney personality. Ever since the band has started really getting down on working on the second album, everyone has been so into what R5's image will be. To Ross' annoyance, Riker always infamously turns the situation into making fun of Ross somehow, someway for being on Disney Channel. For being Austin Moon. For having a cheesy show, with cheesy lines, cheesy characters, and an overall predictable (and cheesy) story line.

No one assumed Ross was actually bothered by it. Of course, Rydel would often tell Riker to settle down or give Rocky and Ryland a look that says 'You know that isn't even that funny.' Then his mom, Stormie, would hush them and say something like 'I love Austin and Ally' or 'I think Austin Moon is adorable'.

But even then they all thought Ross understood the criteria of his show and agreed it was embarrassing to some extent to have Austin Moon on his record. Especially since Ross is this rock star who wears leather jackets in the middle of July and has performed in so many countries and so many cities with even more countries and cities to come. They were all wrong, though.

I mean, Ross could stomach the Teen Beach remarks, maybe because it didn't all feel so personal. But when they talked about Austin and Ally, Ross' blood would boil and the only thing that kept Ross from revealing those feelings is knowing how that'd just be another thing to make fun of Ross for.

Sitting in this booth right now, Ross' hands circled around his cup of coffee, he wasn't so sure if he could hide those feelings for much longer. Austin and Ally has brought so much fame to R5. No matter how much Riker doesn't want to admit it. Ross didn't even get _why_ Riker would always take any chance he could to quiet the Austin and Ally talk if an interviewer asked Ross about it during an R5 interview. Or in general just poke fun at the concept. Was he jealous? Or was Riker himself embarrassed his brother played a role like that? Ross finds it hard to believe Riker would find that embarrassing when he was on Dancing with the Stars all the way to the end. Wearing all types of costumes, make up, and doing goofy dances.

Ross snorted and finally took a sip of his coffee. _Who cares what any of them think anyways?_ Ross thought to himself, _it's just about what I think and what I do_.

However, as Ross told himself that, he didn't receive much comfort. Ross hasn't been doing anything remarkable lately. Absolutely nothing. Ever since R5 finished their American leg of their World Tour last year, Ross has been spiraling down in a way he's never felt before. Nothing seemed as exciting as usual. Except filming Austin and Ally. Ross smiled despite himself at the thought of that.

 _Filming Austin and Ally._ Ross wishes he would still say that in a way were it was present tense. Like he _was_ still Austin Moon during the days of the week. But that ended months ago and he'll never get to go back. Ross has realized that filming Austin and Ally was such a bright light because _everyone_ there accepted him for who he was. For being Austin Moon, the fun-loving pop singer. And for being Ross Lynch, whoever that may be.

Ross laid his hands down on the table in front of him and then rested his chin atop his fingers. Kevin and Heath. Calum and Raini. And... Gosh, he can barely _think_ her name anymore.

After a solid minute went by of juggling in his mind whether or not he'd unlock the mental door consisting of thoughts of the mind-boggling brunette, finally Ross spoke out in a whisper.

"Laura."

Ross sucked in a breath. His eyes shut. His shoulders relaxed.

He missed her the most. He knew that. But he'd never say that. Not even to himself out loud. He almost hated how amazing she was. No, he _definitely_ hated how amazing she was. And he hated it even more that it was no longer his little secret. Laura Marano was sweeping the nation. She's signed to an amazing record company. She's invited to so many top notch events. She's opening for Austin Mahone on his next tour. Then she has other musical performances she's scheduled to participate in. Ross is so proud but also... Sort of bummed.

For the past four years Ross was the dominantly busy one. He had a show. He had rehearsals. He had to go to the studio. He was invited to an event. He was the one who had to play catch up with the cast on the things he missed. He was the one who had a bunch of phone calls and texts to reply to. It was always him. But now it's Laura, too.

Ross hates being on the other side of the situation.

Nowadays Laura is at the same events R5 has also been invited to, but the band is good at always missing her. Ross is even better at it as a solo job. Of course, he loves seeing Laura, but she always makes him get carried away and now he feels too guilty over it.

One thing Laura always has had, and Ross greatly lacked, was a sense of sensibility. Laura knows what she wants and how she feels and she sticks to those gut intuitions; at least in Ross' eyes she does. Laura's also lucky because her usual gut feelings are positive and fit perfectly into the situations at hand. Unfortunately for Ross, his natural feelings are always complicated and have the potential to screw up everything. Which is why it was terrible temporarily harboring feelings for Laura during their Austin and Ally filming because the cast had all made a 'No Dating Co-Stars' pact. Even when Ross complied and told himself to be patient, things didn't work out. Because Laura, who lived a double life outside of filming to Ross' dismay, found herself a boyfriend.

Ross was an idiot for ever assuming that Laura didn't live the way he did. He just assumed that Austin and Ally was always the highlight of Laura's life. Sure, she had friends and other projects in her life. But it was _nothing_ like Austin and Ally. And it certainly didn't compare to Ross' Outside-Of-Filming-Austin-And-Ally life because he was selling out stadiums for crying out loud. He had thousands upon thousands of fans. Girls all around the world would scream for him. So if Ross was doing all of that and Laura just went to high school during her off time from Austin and Ally, then there's no way anything special would happen to Laura. Right?

Wrong. Andrew was proof of that. Ross remembers always thinking 'How?' and then a lot of 'Why?' and then more waiting. Laura was 18. It was her first real boyfriend. It'll pass. But now Laura is 19 and Andrew is still there. And Ross is 19 and he has a girlfriend, too. Ross' music career is taking new grounds and Laura's music career is taking off. She's slipping away from him willingly and although her life is simply becoming more like Ross', it's different. Because Ross still stuck to Laura no matter how far away he got from her. Laura won't do that same. Would she? She won't. So Ross has been working on shutting her down and shutting her out completely.

But all of those repressed emotions are taking a toll on him. Ross hates, hates, _hates_ how almost every day he wakes up with only a scarce moment of serendipity before his sleep fog clears and his stomach is back to sinking into itself. He's not happy with a lot of things in his life and it's stopping him from genuinely enjoying everything. He knows fixing his mixed emotions towards Laura play a big part in making himself feel better, but he can't seem to take a stance and fix them. Ross and Laura are both ignoring elephants in the room and Ross is getting sick of it. But what can he do anyways? It's a two person problem for two people to fix.

Ross pushed his coffee away. He only finished half of it before it started to get cold. Ross barely noticed how much he had been thinking to himself. He should probably leave and head back to the tour bus. Everyone would be there. Including Courtney, the girlfriend of his life. They've been together since March, it's July now, and things have been just fine. Courtney was simple. Simply pretty. Simply nice. Simply affectionate. There was no baggage with her and she was very flexible to anything and everything the band did. Which was why she was able to tag along so much and join Ross on many of his ventures. Much to the fans annoyance, Ross has noticed.

Ross didn't care, though. She was his girlfriend. Why wouldn't they hang out? Plus, Ross was going on tour soon. A _world_ tour. He wouldn't get to see her as much as he can now. He wanted to soak her up. He wanted to think about her the way he just thought about Laura.

Ross' hands stopped messing with the rings on his fingers when that thought rushed through his mind. _Dammit,_ he thought, _maybe you should just stop thinking about Laura in general, Ross_. Ross was sure if there were two of him then Ross 2.0 would've laughed at that command.

He really did like Courtney. Or rather... He _should_ really like Courtney. She has amazing qualities. She's talented for one. Ross has seen some of her paintings and they're amazing. It's not even like she tries hard either, she'll just be bored and decide to paint something and it's a master piece. She's also really, really thoughtful. She remembers many things about his family and is always getting Rydel little gifts if she so happens to see some jewelry or some clothing she knows Rydel will love. Courtney also gets along with Ross parents, Stormie and Mark, wonderfully and has fitted into Ross' family like she belongs there. Given all those wondrous qualities, it's a no brainer: Ross should _definitely_ be attracted to Courtney.

So why does it feel like Ross is with her because he feels like he should? And not because he wants to be? Courtney is safe, Ross knows that. She won't regulate him or give him a hard time or tell him off if he crosses a line. She's a no-fail situation. No matter what, she's at Ross' hip.

 _That's what I need,_ Ross says to himself. _I'm a rock star! I'm always going to be traveling around. I need someone who's willing to stay. And Courtney is beautiful. And nice. And funny. And she has an accent. And she loves my music. And my style. And maybe even me. So why don't any of those things seem.. Special?_

Ross' head collided with the table, creating a dull thumping noise as it did. The action only worsened the headache that was coming on, but Ross didn't care.

 _What's wrong with me?_

Ross slipped his fingers into his blond hair and gripped the strands until his forehead ached too much.

 _Just like her!_ Ross mentally yelled at himself, _Who wouldn't kill for someone like Courtney? Who wouldn't fall for someone like Courtney?_ As Ross asked himself those questions, a conversation with Calum pulled him out of his own reverie and into a past moment.

"Maybe you're too in love with the other song to work on that one," Calum had said to Ross during one lunch break two years ago on the Austin and Ally set.

Ross' brown eyes glanced up at Calum from across the couch. They were sitting together in Calum's dressing room, Ross was leaned back on one end of the couch and Calum was on the other. Their legs were outstretched and laying side by side. It was squished, but comfortable. The girls had decided to go out for lunch today while Ross stayed back to work on a song and Calum stayed back to keep him company. Whenever Ross got too quiet Calum would tap his feet against Ross' arm and laugh until Ross was squirming away.

"What?" Ross asked. He was completely zoned out and didn't even know what Calum said.

Writing for Ross either consists of a lot of talking, where he's basically speaking all his ideas out loud or verbally problem solving. Or he's dead quiet and concentrating on his own thoughts silently. Today it had been a mix of the two, but for the past 10 minutes it has been nothing but silence.

Calum sighed dramatically in the way Dez had to do a million times in the take Raini kept laughing in. Ross cracked a smile.

"I said," Calum started with emphasis. "You're obviously really excited about the current Austin and Ally song you're working on. Your mind is all wrapped up in it. So lyrics for the R5 song you're trying to write just aren't coming."

Ross shrugged in response. "Maybe." Calum watched while Ross tapped his pen against the notebook on his lap for a few seconds. "I've written multiple songs at the same time, though."

"Probably solely for R5, though, right?"

Again Ross shrugged.

"Well, R5 and Austin Moon both have such different sounds. You said the R5 lyrics were coming out way too pop-like, right?" Calum awaited Ross' nod. "See? You're too in tune with the Austin Moon track. Just finish that one first, as much as you can at least. Especially if you're mind is buzzing all around it. It's probably better that way."

Ross took his turn to be annoying and tap his feet against Calum's arm. Ross laughed when Calum just responded by tickling Ross' feet.

"I'm only doing this because you have socks on," Calum said.

"I only started doing it because I don't like when you're right," Ross said after he retracted his legs back. "Maybe I am thinking about the Austin Moon track too much."

"Yeah, you are."

Not wanting Calum to completely be correct, Ross rebuttled a little. "But I always write good R5 songs like this," he reasoned. "Just sitting in this room with a notebook during break time has given me great lyrics and ideas to bring back home to Rocky."

Despite saying that, Ross began to flip through his notebook to return to the lyrics that were coming easily to him today. Sometimes with song writing Ross is more excited for some more than others. Right now, he really _was_ feeling the Austin Moon song. Although it's still nameless, Ross loves the lyrics so far and the beat. The excitement he had over it was making the R5 song seem like a drag. Like the Austin Moon track was fun free writing but the R5 track was a 10 page MLA paper. Not that Ross ever wrote a 10 page MLA paper, but still.

"That's true," Calum easily agreed. "But I'm still right and also smarter than you."

Ross shook his head while cracking another smile. He expected the conversation to end like that, but to Ross' surprise Calum said something that ended up sticking with Ross for years to come.

"I know that feeling though," Calum started simply. "I know I don't write songs, but you can be like that with anything. Even with people."

Ross nodded a bit and for some reason began hoping Calum didn't continue. But he did.

"It's like if you like one person more than someone else. For one, you can't help it. And two, you can't always flip a switch and get that special connection with someone that you have with someone else. Even if all the numbers add up. Yeah, you may write great songs in this setting. But that doesn't mean it will work _all_ the time. Sometimes things are just special and there's no actual formula for them."

Still when Ross thinks back to that conversation his heart skips a beat as the unwanted person pops up in his mind. _Why do so many things relate back to her?_ Ross bitterly wondered.

Was Laura just a special sort of connection he couldn't fight against? He couldn't help he was drawn to her more than other people? Ross has never felt guilt about his relationship with Laura in the past. It never bothered him that he preferred a conversation with Laura over Raini. Or an outing with Laura over Calum. However lately things are suddenly really complicated and Ross keeps coming back to feeling like it's all wrong the way he feels.

Is it because they're both dating other people? Before, when Ross himself was single and so was Laura, he didn't think much over the prolonged smiles and lingering hugs. He never thought twice about offering help or engaging in deep conversations. Now everything and everyone around him is twisting the innocence around and Ross is pressured to label both him and Laura in some odd, unnatural way. They're best friends, but it hasn't felt like it in so long. Ross is too scared to even stand next to her sometimes because of what he'll feel, but also because of what others will think.

 _Why is it all so scary?_

Ross let the question bounce around his mind until resistance pulled through and he managed to shove it all away. R5 was having an album release party tonight. He really should go back to the tour bus.

Ross bit his tongue at the thought of tonight. He wanted to have a good time. He wanted the fans to be as excited about the album just as much as he was. But Ross didn't want Rocky's weird look when Ross says no to joining them on an after midnight car ride. Or Rydel's concerned stare when Ross says he'll catch up with them later. Or Riker's judgmental look when Ross tells Courtney he's just going to go home and he'll see her tomorrow.

Just as Ross began getting up, his phone slipped out the back pocket of his jet black jeans and onto the booth seat. As he went to pick it up his phone screen lit up with a text from his mom.

 _ **Found your guitar picks!**_

"Oh, great." Ross responded out loud without even realizing.

Before the show today Ross couldn't find his stash of guitar picks anywhere and had to hustle some out of Rocky's stash mere minutes before going out on stage. Ross decided that bit of good news would be enough to carry him back to the bus, but as Ross scrolled through other missed text messages he had one from Laura.

She had sent an image, so Ross couldn't read any sort of preview without clicking on it. Ross didn't have his read receipts on, so Laura being able to see he saw her text message but didn't respond wouldn't be an issue. However, usually Ross is the one who has trouble getting texts from Laura out his mind because they're always so encouraging and lovely and amazing. This particular text intrigued Ross, though.

Calum, Raini, Laura, and Ross, all shared a group chat. Its title changed constantly but it was currently labeled 'Cute Dogs' after Raini found a Tumblr blog dedicated to dogs and couldn't stop sending all of them pictures. The text Laura sent Ross wasn't through that group chat like usual. It was privately sent to him, which doesn't happen often unless she's at the same event as him and wants to know where him and the rest of R5 are. Ross sat back down in the booth and clicked on the message to see what Laura sent.

There were two images, with names of some category, then a show, then an actor or actress of that show. The first image Ross scanned through he saw it was for the Teen Choice Awards and Laura was nominated for Choice Summer TV Star. Ross' brows lifted just slightly, the way they do when he's impressed. His stomach felt a bit fluttery with the thought of Laura texting that just to him so he knew. Underneath the image Laura sent a whole string of emojis that included smiling faces and ones with their tongues sticking out.

The next image was a similar looking one to the first, except Ross caught both his and Laura's name linked together as a duo nomination. When Ross' eyes scanned the top of the image he saw that they were up together for Choice TV Chemistry. Ross was good at ignoring the way his stomach flipped, but when he saw that underneath the image Laura had sent a bunch of heart eye emojis with hearts and more smiling faces, he allowed a wide smile to break onto his face and laughter emit from his lips.

She's crazy. She really, really is. Ross checked to see when Laura sent this message.

5:43pm.

Ross checked the current time.

7:37p.m.

Almost two hours later exactly. Would she be around still? Ross hesitated on responding. What should he say? Why does he suddenly feel like a robot who is trying to think 'What Would Ross Lynch Do?'

Ross should just get back to the bus. He can hang out with his band and Courtney until the album release party started. Then tomorrow he'll be too busy to be on his phone. He could definitely go at least 3 days without responding and just claim to be busy. His album was coming out really soon, too. Laura knew that. Then when he responds he'd do it when Laura would be too busy to respond herself until at least few hours pass. By then he'll be let off the hook and wouldn't have to worry about having any sort of conversation with her.

However, as Ross ran that ridiculous plan through his head he was already typing up a response and hitting send.

 _Nice job, Laura. Proud of ya._

He was only a little surprised when he instantly saw the little bubble pop up that told him Laura was typing a response. Again, he ignored the way his heart sped up.

 _ **Nice job to you, too! :) #Auslly ;)**_

Ross hated how much he was already smiling. Why is it so easy for her, but so hard for him? His thumbs only briefly danced above his phone's screen.

 _We would've gotten it even without hashtag Auslly._

Laura simply responded with another smiley face and Ross was going to leave it at that, but then she started typing again and his butt settled back on the booth's seat.

 _ **I didn't know you were in Florida! I'm in Boca Raton, too!**_

Ross blinked. Laura typed more.

 _ **Are you super busy?**_

Ross knew he shouldn't have replied. All he has to do is type yes right now and he could end it.

 _No._

What was he doing? Not now. Not like this. He just spent half an hour alone _thinking_ about everything and anything and making himself all riled up. Ross can still say something to stop this. To tell her 'sorry, maybe next time.' Ross didn't do anything, though. He awaited her reply.

 _ **Hold on. Vanessa is teaching me how to turn on my location on the iMessage thing so we can see how far away we are from each other!**_

He hates her.

 _Okay, Laura._

What is she even doing in Florida? Is it a family thing? Why is Vanessa with her? Laura soon began sharing her location with Ross. Ross did the same. He mentally kicked himself when he read her reply.  
 **  
** _ **TEN MINUTES! :):):):) We have a rented car! Can you meet up for long or no? Are you just in your bus or are you all at some restaurant? You're with everyone right?**_

Ross was digging his nails into the palm of his hand. What. Was. He. Getting. Himself. Into. Is this actually what he was going to do? Meet up with Laura in public to hang out? While his band is in the tour bus and Courtney is with them? All of them completely oblivious to what Ross is even doing? This isn't smart. It really, really isn't smart. But why isn't it smart?

Ross should be happy right now. His album is being released so, so, so soon. He's with an amazing girl. One of his good friends so happens to be in the same state as him and she wants to hang out. So why is Ross just filled with anxiety and the heavy need to run away from everything that's making him feel good? Or... Supposed to make him feel good?

Ross absolutely hates this.

 _I'm alone. Coffee shop. I can meet up for a good amount of time._

While Ross awaited her reply he wondered who the 'we' was in her text. Just her and Vanessa? Was her mom there, too? Was Andrew there? He didn't want to see Andrew. He hasn't seen him since Wango Tango and Ross kind of wants to keep it like that.

When he first saw Andrew at that event Laura was rushing towards Ross with her gorgeous smile on her face. Ross had suppressed his own smile and gave Laura a quick side hug before she placed her hand on his shoulder and easily started retelling him some story about her and one of the girls from Fifth Harmony.

During that moment Ross' eyes had shifted to Andrew's face multiple times and for some reason, even though Courtney was a few feet away from them and Andrew was practically right in front of Ross, it felt good to be in that position with Laura. Her fingers were curling against his shoulder and his head had leaned down closer to her so he could hear her among the loud music and ongoing buzz of conversations. Ross and Laura. Sometimes it just sounded so right.

 _ **I'm coming!**_

Ross bit his tongue and typed his reply while holding his breath.

 _I'll be outside._

Laura didn't respond to that text and Ross tried not to send another one asking if she was coming alone. He hoped she was. Along with that hope he almost wished Andrew _was_ with her just so Andrew could hear Laura say 'I'm going to meet up with Ross for a bit!' in her perfect voice.

Ross scanned through all the other texts he had before pocketing his phone, throwing his half finished coffee into the trash, and then exiting the coffee shop to wait outside for Laura.

Ross sat on a concrete ledge right outside the coffee shop. There was a modest sized parking lot in front of him and other stores and shops to the right and left of him. The tour bus wasn't such a far walk away from here. They had moved the vehicle to a more accessible location and after that is when Ross told everyone he was just going to step out for a bit and take some pictures. His camera was still strapped around his neck and hasn't been touched since he put it on.

Should he take Laura to see everyone? That would be more.. Appropriate, wouldn't it? Ross sort of just wanted her to himself, though. Whenever she's around his family it's the same routine filled with the same questions. What have you been up to? How's the music coming? Still plan to go to college? He wanted his authentic conversations with Laura and he couldn't get that with everyone around.

Ross fiddled with his phone and swung his long legs against the concrete ledge. Ten minutes had passed so he expected Laura to be here any second. To keep himself busy, and to kill his anxiety, Ross continued to unlock and lock his phone again and again. During the process of this he received a text message from Riker.

 _ **Where are you?**_

Ross' tongue clicked and before he could even think to reply someone honked in front of him and he saw Laura's tiny self in a dark blue rented mini van. She was excitedly waving at him and then motioned him to get in the car.

Ross hopped off the ledge and told himself he could still bolt. He could say Riker just texted him and he wanted Ross to come back to the bus for something. Or he could say that he totally forgot about their album release party tonight and had to go because he had things to do before the party. Laura was only staying somewhere ten minutes away supposedly. It wouldn't be that much of a waste of time. Ross was sure he was going to pull through with one of those, but his mind and body failed him once more.

Ross opened the door to the passenger seat and got in the car.

Laura smacked his shoulder with both her hands then began to excitedly shake him. What a greeting. "Ross!" She screamed at him.

Ross' exterior broke instantly. He laughed and shrunk away from her when her hands tried to tickle his neck the way Rydel taught her to do over three years ago. This situation instantly reminded him of all the times he'd play new songs for her and the rest of the cast in his car. Laura and Raini would always tease him over being shy about them listening to it for the first time. He cared about their opinions a lot, so of course he was nervous. Right now, though, with just him and Laura, it felt nice.

"Whaaat?" Ross asked her and buckled up in his seat.

"Your album is coming out so soon!" She was shouting and Ross didn't even care. "That's, uh, you know," she dorkily winked at him and began to turn the wheel to get out the way of a car trying to park. "Pretty cool."

The way she pronounced pretty was more like prit-taaayy and Ross laughed even more. He really did hate her. In two seconds flat she fixed his life blues and he just wanted to take her and stick her in his pocket to keep around for all times. A totally normal action you want to do to someone you hate.

"Yeah," Ross confirmed. "Pretty cool. Your nominations, though." Ross leaned his head back and then tilted it to look at her. "I thought all the nominations came out a while ago, though? You just figured out now?"

Ross' tone was already dripping into his I'm-lovingly-poking-fun-at-you tone, it was almost unavoidable when it came to Laura. Since day one they had such a married couple vibe where they'd be constantly bickering over the stupidest thing and making fun of each other. Not the way Riker makes fun of Ross, though. Laura does it where Ross is well aware she cares about him and it's simply all in good fun.

"No! There was a second round of nominations or something," Laura told him, lifting her shoulder up that was closest to him and giving him a fake pointed look before carrying on quickly. "But I _would_ have found out ages later if Raini hadn't told me."

Ross shook his head and glanced out the window with a smile on his face. "You gotta be on top of these things, Laura," he was really only teasing, usually Ross doesn't figure out about his own nominations unless his mom tells him. "You're a superstar now."

"Hey! I'm... Getting there," Laura's left hand reached up to push all her hair over one shoulder. "You should be giving me lessons how to handle all these things. Is this what it's like to be Ross Lynch?"

She was teasing him right back, but all of a sudden Ross couldn't force himself to play along. "Where are we going?" He asked her instead.

"Oh, I didn't really think of that," Laura replied as she began exiting the parking lot in front of the small shopping center. She turned onto the main road.

"So you're just kidnapping me?" Ross asked casually while pulling his foot up so it rested on his opposite leg's knee.

"I am figuring things out as I go. Maybe kidnapping, maybe hanging out." Laura theatrically lifted her hands up and shrugged her shoulders. "You never know with L-Dawg."

"Oh my gosh," Ross tipped his head back, laughing. "That's never going to catch on!" His voice got a tiny bit squeaky as he adoringly yelled at her. She always managed to make his voice do that, which only happens when he's trying to talk loudly through laughter.

"It will!" Laura lashed back, she was laughing as well. "I've told, like, five interviewers to start that trend for me."

"How's that working out?"

"Some people call me it," Laura insisted innocently.

"By people do you mean a person and then by person do you mean yourself?"

Laura started shoving Ross with her hand again. The only reason Ross even moved was because he decided to. If he wanted, Ross could be totally unaffected by the pathetic hits. She was such a character and so lively. It's humanly impossible not to adore this girl.

"Pull into here," Ross said to her as Laura approached a nice looking park area. There were some picnic tables set out and what looked to be hiking maps boarded up at different sections of the grassy area. "I want to just sit outside for a bit."

"Sure," Laura easily agreed. "Why were you alone? No one else wanted coffee?"

Ross thought about telling Laura he was just out taking pictures, since saying 'I was trying to collect my thoughts' sounded really dramatic. He opted for simply shrugging when he decided he didn't want to lie to her.

"What is it?" Laura asked while she smoothly turned the wheel to pull into a parking space. The place was practically empty, only two or three other cars were parked around. "Is something wrong?"

Of course, Ross should've expected this. Laura knows him, plus, she's intuitive in general. She has to know something is up. He hasn't even mentioned his album release party tonight or the show he had earlier today. All of which he's assuming Laura knows about because whenever she gets on her iPad to text any of them she usually checks Twitter as well to reply to fans and to see what's going on in the social world.

"Ross?" Laura asked with concern.

Ross felt Laura's hand on his thigh. She squeezed it comfortingly but Ross couldn't stop looking out the window.

Down that street. A right. Past the coffee shop Ross was at. Another right. Then boom. The tour bus is _right_ there. Everyone is probably inside. Listening to music, perhaps. Maybe on Twitter retweeting some of the fans. Ross could've been there. He could've just walked right in, said hey, and sat down. Courtney would've gotten up from where she was to sit on his lap and Ryland or Rocky would've started telling Ross some story about something embarrassing Ellington did while he was away. Ross could've submerged himself in that safe routine and avoided all of this. Why was he being so stupid?

Ross' hand settled over Laura's and he gave it a squeeze before manually unlocking the lock on his car door. "Let's get out."

Ross didn't wait for Laura's response and just got out the car and headed towards one of the picnic benches. Even with the sinking feeling in his chest, Laura managed to make him smile when he heard her fumbling to get the keys out the ignition. When Ross reached the grass he waited for Laura to catch up then proceeded walking again.

"Is it Riker?" Laura asked really slowly.

A couple months ago when the Austin and Ally cast were at the Paley Center, Ross had a vulnerable moment where he told Laura a few things about the way Riker makes him feel about anything Austin and Ally related. The only reason he even said that to Laura was because of how good he felt about the day and how annoying it was to think about the shady remarks Riker made towards Ross before he went to the event. Being with the entire cast and being able to soak up the entire shows success was awesome, Ross almost harbored legitimate anger towards Riker for even insisting the show was anything but amazing.

"No, no," Ross responded to Laura, shutting down the suggestion. "It's just me. Not feeling... Myself, I guess."

Laura simply nodded in response. She felt so small to Ross as she walked beside him. When Ross looked down he could see she was wearing her pair of converse and the flat shoe didn't aid her height at all, instead they kept her at her natural 5'2" height. Ross wasn't complaining, though.

"Do you want to talk about it or...?" Laura started but didn't so strongly finish.

This is Ross' last chance to toss everything away and not risk making an idiot out of himself. He could just have a good time with Laura for a little bit then go back to the tour bus and act like nothing happened. Who was Ross going to be kidding, though? He can't deny his friendship with Laura anymore than he could deny that Stormie is his mother. One way or another he was going to end up feeling more and more like crap if he didn't take a risk and _do something._

"I want to talk," Ross admitted lowly and then went to sit up on one of the picnic tables.

Laura sat up beside him and rested her feet on the bench section of the table right next to his. "Okay, sure. What's going on?"

Starting these things was always the hardest for Ross. He never knew what to say to frame his problem correctly. He didn't want to overwhelm Laura with emotions or freak her out.

Laura must've caught on that it was hard for him because she tried to make it a bit easier by asking if it had to do with just himself or the band or maybe even his entire career in general.

"It has to do with... My real life, I guess," Ross decided. "My personal life," Ross snorted as he said that. What was his personal life anymore?

Laura nodded and her hand laid on top of his. Ross took that response as a 'go on', but it actually made it harder to think. His mind was already jumbled and now the thoughts of her hand on top of his was jumbling those thoughts up even more.

 _Just focus on what she can fix,_ Ross told himself.

It'd be dumb to bring up problems that were out of her control. At that point Ross might as well just be asking for comfort. No, not today. Today Ross wanted to _fix_ things.

"I feel like we aren't the same anymore," Ross spat out and he could tell Laura was about to respond to that statement, but he didn't want her to so he quickly continued on. "I feel li- No, there _are_. There _are_ so many boundaries between us these days and... And I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy? Maybe I'm imagining things? But I can't shake the perception that we aren't the same anymore and so many things are keeping us from being Ross and Laura."

From her facial expression Laura must've not been expecting that. Her hand went from comfortingly resting atop his to limply resting atop his.

"Ross, I..."

"Do you feel it too?" Ross pushed. "Do you? Because if you say no then there's really no reason to have this conversation. I'll just have to figure it out within myself why I feel that way... But if the answer is yes then I want to fix it."

Laura was very hesitant. It made Ross really nervous. He felt like those interviewers who always put Laura in awkward situations when they'd ask about the infamous 'Raura'. Laura always tried to say so many things that pleased everyone, but it was so unnatural that it just made her awkward and uncomfortable.

"Laura, I'm sorry-"

"I do," she cut him off and sighed. "I do. In a way, yeah. I do."

She hung her head down and then they both kind of laughed bitterly at her choppy response.

"What's going on with us?" Ross asked her lowly.

Laura's head shook from left to right. She had no clue. Just like Ross.

"Things suddenly got weird," Laura admitted to him with a sad look in her eyes and a sad smile gracing her lips.

"Why? How?" Ross ushered on.

Those were question Ross couldn't completely answer himself. Knowing now Laura doesn't feel far off from how he feels, he's so eager to get answers. For so long Ross was sure Laura was perfectly fine while Ross had these made up feelings, but now everything was so much more real. Why is this such a big issue? Shouldn't this all be so, so simple?

"Ross, I don't-"

"Because you got a boyfriend? Because now I have a girlfriend?" Ross daringly asked, he had gotten so much of it out he might as well pour it all on the table now. "Because we had to pretend to be a couple in a show when we were really just friends in real life? Because of all the fans and interviewers and gossip blogs that talk about Raura? Why is it weird now, Laura? Why can't we act like best friends anymore? Why only once every blue moon do we feel like it's appropriate to be ourselves when it comes to each other?"

Ross was nearly panting by the end of it and felt so terrible but at the same time so relieved he breathed those words out in the open. Laura stayed silent beside him and the only thing that didn't make him go crazy was how she didn't remove her hand from his.

"Maybe it's a mixture of all those things, Ross?" It was voiced more like a question even though Ross knew she meant it to be a straight forward answer. "I thought we were... Growing apart, I guess. You didn't really want to hang with the dorky co-star-"

"No," Ross shot down instantly. "No way. Not at all."

Laura smiled a little bit and then shifted beside him. Despite the day veering close to 8pm, it was the summer time so the sun was still out and Ross could see Laura perfectly. In this peaceful setting he wished they were having a lovely conversation filled with laughter and long lasting memories. But Ross knows this is something that can't go on any longer.

"That's not it," Ross somewhat repeated himself. He wanted to put emphasis on it. "I want to hear all your music, see all your movies, hear about all your success. I like my dorky co-star because she's also my dorky friend."

"Aw, Ross," Laura said to him, bumping their shoulders together and laughing in her typical Laura way. "Thanks. I just thought that sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

Laura shook her head to let him know it was okay. She was telling him there was no need to apologize for that.

"No, I am sorry. It's my fault you thought that... But now I'm tired of feeling this weight on us, Laura," Ross said to her. He turned his hand so their palms were resting against each together now. "It honestly feels like we can't be together anymore without a weird cloud hanging over us."

Laura's lips folded in and she nodded her head in agreement. "I know... I know what you mean," Laura started slowly. "I don't know where it's coming from."

"It's frustrating, Laura."

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"No, I-" Ross paused briefly and sucked in a breath. "That wasn't aimed towards you, really. I just meant that in general. It's frustrating feeling like we can't be us anymore. That's it. Especially because.." Ross bit the side of his tongue before continuing, "I don't know. Just right now feels really good."

Laura's fingers twitched against Ross' and he did the motion back.

"I think there was so much pressure put on us to be this real life couple," Laura began to explain after some moments of silence. "And.. I don't know. It never really bothered me at first. I was secure in our relationship, it was fun to talk about Austin and Ally being a couple." Laura bit her lip and her fingers twitched more against Ross'. "But then it got... Weird. Because everyone got _really_ into the concept of _us_. The reception for Austin and Ally was amazing, I'm so, so, so grateful for it all. But I didn't expect it to be tattooed onto us as well."

Ross nodded in agreement with her. Hell, why wouldn't he agree? Ross lived it with her. During the time when 'Raura' first became a constant concept whenever Laura and Ross were _anywhere_ near each other, things got weird. It effected how people viewed Ross and Laura not just publicly for Ross, but personally as well. Ross let other people's opinions stir the way he felt towards Laura. He felt awkward being around her because of the strong idea that Laura and him were perfect for each other. He also felt like he never got a chance to take things slow with Laura during that time he _did_ have feelings for her. Because people were constantly pressuring him and pushing him to sort his feelings out rather than letting him come to the conclusion on his own.

Laura began talking again when Ross offered no verbal response. "And then suddenly, I guess, I got regretful. I wish I didn't take it so lightly? I don't know. But then I look at other pairs on Disney, and other TV networks in general, who were couples _in_ the show, and it isn't like our situation. People don't obsess over them like that, you know? And... I don't know, I..." Laura's eyes scanned around as if there would be words painted in front of her, only for there not to be. She shook her head, "I really don't know, Ross."

"It feels really, really stupid, that..." Ross sucked in a breath. "That we- Or maybe it's just me that did this. But anyhow, that I let the media effect us this much. I mean-"

Laura cut Ross off just for a second to say, "no I did, too. I _do_ too, I should say."

Ross smiled bitterly, he didn't want that to be something they had in common. "Yeah... Anyhow, it seems dumb. It really does. But it really got to me. There was no escape from it. I've been trying my best to tell myself it's all in my head, nothing is really there. But then I look at Raini and Calum all the time. They're so comfortable with each other and secure in their friendship. They can post a bunch of pictures together and favorite tweets with the hashtag Caini attached to them and talk through Twitter without the entire world exploding that they're an item or they're this or they're that. But I feel like if we did that it'd be _such_ a bigger deal."

Laura nodded.

"I don't understand why and I hate that, Laura." Ross told her honestly. "It's not like I'm dying to do all those things on a daily basis. But I hate knowing I can't." Ross voice softened to try and lighten the mood. "And you know how much I hate when people tell me what to do."

For the first time since they both sat down Laura glanced up at Ross and he was glad her eyes were bright. "I do," she confirmed and smiled before moving her fingers even more against his. She was practically playing with Ross' hand at this point.

"Why is it like that with us?" Ross asked her, genuinely looking for some sort of answer. "Why does it have to be different? Are we doing this to ourselves?"

"I don't know, Ross," Laura sighed. "I feel like a puppet sometimes. Or robot. Then I feel.. Guilty, too. Even though I'm not doing anything wrong?"

Again Laura ended her sentence with a question and although Ross agreed he still frowned over Laura feeling guilty about him.

"We're not doing anything wrong," Ross said slowly, both to Laura and himself. "We're friends and we know we're friends, right?"

Laura nodded.

"There's nothing else going on and our actions have no other meanings, right?"

She nodded again.

"So that's that. Why can't we both know that and screw everyone else?"

"Because there's so much of everyone else."

Laura surprised Ross, and also brought him back memories of the Paley Center, as she moved to wrap her arms around his torso and hug onto him from the side, careful to avoid hitting the camera hanging from his neck. She placed her head directly below his chin and Ross feared for a moment she may cry, but her face just stayed blank.

Ross laid his hand on her shoulder just like he always does, but this time gave it a good squeeze. "We can't let them control us anymore, Laura. I want to be us again, so bad." He almost sighed dreamily when Laura's tiny hand reached up to lay over his that was resting on her shoulder. "Remember how fun Australia was?" Ross asked her, he grinned at the mention of it.

"That was so much fun, Ross," Laura told him quietly. "If that happened again-"

"I know. It'd be taken way out of proportion."

Laura laughed against him and he silently prayed she couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating. "I was going to say that would be really fun."

"Oh."

Laura laughed more and she squeezed him in that way where her shoulders lift up and her eyes close tightly.

"I want to go back to being Ross and Laura again, too." Laura said once her laughter quieted down. "Not whenever we get to be alone or when we're only surrounded by people like Raini and Calum. I want to be able to be us in interviews, with my family, with your family. And just everywhere. Because that's what is actually honest and truthful and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Right," Ross agreed, soaking up Laura's closeness and how gorgeous this talk turned out to be. Why was he ever scared again? "Nothing wrong with it."

Among all the talking Ross didn't even realize Laura had brought her iPad out with her and he only saw it when Laura released him to pull it from beside her and up onto her lap instead. She had a text message from someone, she unlocked her iPad too fast for Ross to see who it was from.

"Sorry," she said hurriedly. "It's-"

"It's fine," Ross told her, waving her off. "Handle it, I'll still be here," he lightly bumped against her side. "Maybe."

Laura's eyes looked up towards him before scooting away a bit, "I'm your ride back, so you better be."

Ross wondered why she moved away from him, but when she pulled her iPad close to her face in a weird way he figured she didn't want him to see who she was texting. Suddenly he was sure it was Andrew. Was he here? Ross never actually asked Laura why _she_ was even in Florida.

"Hey, Laura?" Ross was looking off to the side at the main road. Cars were wildly zipping down the street since not much traffic was there at all. When Laura took some time to respond he glanced at her again. "Laura?"

Laura had an unexplainable, yet beautiful smile on her face as her iPad was still tilted up awkwardly to avoid any peaks from Ross. Ross was suddenly dead sure it was Andrew she was talking to and also suddenly (or maybe these suddenly's are not so suddenly at all) didn't want to ask what she was doing in Florida. Even though if she was with Andrew he would feel some pride knowing she left him to be with Ross.

"Yeah, what?" Laura finally said and locked her iPad. "Sorry, was distracted for a second."

Ross shook his head, "it's fine. I, uh, should go back now though. There's an album release party tonight with the band."

Ross felt like he should ask her to come, but the words never came out.

"Oh! Okay, yeah. Let's go,"

When Laura picked her iPad up and began to get off the bench, Ross suddenly realized that a moment like this might not happen again for a while. He was confident things would be better between them, though. But it still sucked they didn't get to see each other in person anymore.

"Laura," Ross said and stopped her from getting off the bench just by simply laying his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Laura instantly responded, her gorgeous brown eyes turning towards him with a bit of concern but also confusion.

Ross' response was in the form of a hug. He wrapped his arms around Laura's mid section and he felt one of Laura's arms wrap around his neck.

"Nothing's wrong. I feel a lot better," he told her and his nose dipped down to press more onto her shoulder.

Whenever they played Austin and Ally, there was a mental time clock Kevin and Heath would tell both Ross and Laura to count down from whenever their characters would hug. That way they'd pull apart at the same time and the lines that came afterwards also came out more smoothly and in a more timely matter. Subconsciously, Ross almost did that time clock with Laura right now. He almost counted down from 3 to 1 like he did when he was Austin hugging Ally. But he stopped a mili-second before he started because they weren't Austin and Ally at all. They were Ross and Laura. They were real people, with a real friendship. One that Ross wants to last forever.

Ross released Laura after he decided he squeezed her enough to last him to their next meeting and then they both got off the park bench together to go back to Laura's rented car. As they walked across the grassy field together, across the parking lot, and into the car, Ross' mind was so at ease.

He pulled his phone out his pocket and unlocked it when Laura started the engine and he was met once more with the text from Riker that Ross had read just before Laura pulled up in front of the coffee shop.  
 **  
** _ **Where are you?**_

Ross didn't hesitate to respond.

 _Met up with Laura. On my way back now._

Ross imagined Riker announcing to everyone in the bus where he was and Ross smiled when it held no anxious feelings in him. Ross was with his friend, so what? Suddenly that's a crime?

"Is your family wondering if you were stolen?" Laura asked from beside him with her eyes on the road.

"Something like that," Ross said to her. "Hey Laura?"

"Yes?"

"We should travel some time again together. It doesn't have to be through Disney. Let's just pick a place and go."

Laura had both hands on the wheel and Ross watched them tighten in excitement while she nodded. "Yes! That would be so fun. I want to say New York, but maybe somewhere more exotic? So it's not a waste and we're not just going to somewhere in the United States."

"I think New York is great."

"Aw," Laura's eyes turned from the road so she could look at Ross. "You know how much I love New York."

"Yeah. I do too, though."

They stayed quiet after that and Ross only spoke up to give Laura the few directions that lead them to R5's tour bus. Again, just like the album release party, Ross thought about inviting Laura in to see everyone, but he really wanted to take this moment and save it for himself. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted to pretend Laura was still his secret.

"I'm holding you to that trip, you Lynch boy," Laura told Ross in a total dorky way as he got out the car.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Ross shut the door and folded his arms over the open window.

Even though he was the one who insisted heading back to the bus, Ross didn't want to say goodbye just yet. It was too short of a car ride for Ross' liking. His head got a little fuzzy with the thought of anyone in that tour bus being able to look out the window right now to see him with Laura, but he didn't let that feeling pull him away from her.

"I want us to win that award," Ross said.

"Huh?" Laura asked in confusion, but then remembered the Choice TV Chemistry award they were both up for and smiled brilliantly. "Me too."

"Austin and Ally was a great show, Laura," Ross said to her even though she already knew that.

"I know," Laura's head tipped back and she breathed in deeply. "I miss it so much sometimes."

"Me too," Ross agreed and his eyes shifted downward. "With all the baggage it brought with our... I don't know, public figures? It was worth it."

"It was."

"The fans are going to freak out over the finale," Ross said with a grin and he was careful not to lean on the car since his camera was still hanging in front of his chest.

"Ahh, stop," Laura said while placing her hands on either side of her head. "I don't want to think about it. I'm too excited. It's too far away."

"I want to watch the episode myself."

"Me too."

"We'll watch it together," Ross promised her while bracing his hands on the open window of the car. He thought about the multiple kisses Austin and Ally shared in that episode. His smile widened.

"Yeah, probably at Heath's house," Laura told him. "I'll save you a seat next to me."

"Eh," Ross started. "I'm not hanging out with you if Raini or Calum are there. You're my last resort."

Laura had to unbuckle her seat belt in order to reach Ross, but he was too quick and easily dodged the hit she tried to give him. He laughed his genuine laugh. The one that filled the Austin and Ally set so many times. The one that Laura always pulls out of him.

Ross sucked in a deep breath once he finally settled down and then his smile turned into a bittersweet one. "Okay, I got to go. But hey," Ross held up his camera. "One for the road?"

Laura, who was now sitting on the passenger seat, leaned more towards Ross to position herself closer to him. "Let's take one together?"

Ross hesitated, he never really was into taking pictures of himself. He liked other people and scenic views, but he complied when Laura pouted at him.

"Alright," Ross said and he took the camera strap off his neck. "Don't smile," he joked.

Ross turned so his back was towards the car and Laura set one hand on his shoulder while her chin rested on his opposite one. Right when Ross went to snap the picture Laura's fingers lurched out and tickled Ross' neck so his pose was ruined by fits of laughter.

"No retakes!" Laura shouted at him and quickly went back into the driver's seat to start up the car. "Have a good party!"

"Hey-" Ross was barely able to start and was forced to back away from the car as she pulled forward. He was so wrapped up in today he didn't think about how funny it was that she was driving a minivan. "Bye Laura!" He shouted loud enough for her to hear.

She didn't shout back, but he saw her hand pop out the window and wave at him until she turned the corner and disappeared. Ross stayed there for a while. He imagined her driving down that main road to wherever she was going. He didn't care anymore why she was here or what she was doing, it didn't matter. No matter where Laura was or what she did or who she was with, she was always going to be one of his greatest friends.

Once Ross was sure he was done smiling like an idiot, he went towards the tour bus and swung the door open. Ellington, Rydel, and Ryland were nowhere to be found, but Riker, Rocky, Courtney, and his mom were all right in the main way when Ross stepped onto the bus. It almost felt weird coming back to this setting. It felt like Ross' second life somehow. Laura made him feel so in tune with himself and who he is, being here it's almost like he has to go back to being Fake Ross. He shook the feeling quickly.

"Hey guys," he greeted coolly. "Where's the rest of the guys?"

"Having some alone time maybe," Riker teased mildly. Ross wasn't sure if that was a hit towards Ross leaving in general or Ross being with Laura. Riker then shrugged before answering honestly. "I think Ryland went to find a bathroom and I don't know where the other two went."

"Where'd you end up going?" Ross' mother asked him. "Get any good pictures?"

"A coffee shop," Ross turned his camera in his hands, the stupid smile was threatening to come back but Ross held it down. "And yeah, I got one good one."

Courtney came up to Ross to give him a hug and he returned it gently. "Hi," she said to him and when she smiled, he smiled back.

"Hey," he responded.

Ross sat with Courtney on the couch across from Riker and he stayed with them for a little while. Riker began talking about the album release party and laughing while retelling a story of how he heard a group of girls trying to get fake IDs. Ryland returned five minutes after Ross did, apparently having a successful bathroom venture. Then Rydel and Ellington also returned a little bit later and joined everyone. Almost the entire time Ross traced his hand where Laura's fingers once were.

"I'll be back," Ross heard himself say after 20 minutes of restlessly sitting with all of them. "I'm going to put my camera away."

Ross left Courtney and the rest of them to go to the back of the bus where his things were. He was so distracted right now and Laura was clouding his mind too much, but for once he didn't feel guilty over it. Ross just had an amazing time with an amazing friend, no big deal. He's allowed to be happy over it.

When Ross reached his bunk he set his camera there and then pulled his phone out his pocket because he needed it to charge. In the midst of rummaging around for his charger, Ross skillfully used one hand and very minimal eye sight to open his Twitter app. He was going to retweet whatever things Riker tweeted from the band account about the album release party.

Just as Twitter was loading on Ross' phone he found his iPhone charger and busied himself with plugging everything in before returning to his phone to find the band tweets. He retweeted everything to do with the show that took place earlier today and the party that will happen later on. After that Ross innocently decided to check his mentions.

What he saw shocked him.

All over Ross' screen was tons upon tons of 'Raura' talk. More than usual. His first thought was someone saw Laura and him while they were out and must've taken pictures of them on the bench together. Or even right outside the tour bus. _Shit_ , Ross thought, _that had to be it._ A fan was lingering around and saw everything. But then Ross was left speechless once more. He had followed a link to an Instagram post and it lead him right to Laura's page.

It was a picture of him.

Laura had put it in a black and white filter. In the picture Ross was sitting on a picnic bench while looking towards a road. It was the main road him and Laura had driven down before pulling into the park. He had his phone in his hands and he looked really thoughtful or like he was waiting for something. Suddenly, that moment dawned on Ross.

It was when Laura got the text. She wasn't responding to anyone at all. That's why she was holding her iPad so awkwardly and weirdly and scooted away from Ross all of a sudden. That's why she took a while to reply to Ross and he was stuck waiting for her to say something.

She wasn't secretly texting someone back, she was secretly talking a picture of him. That unexplainable smile wasn't aimed at Andrew, it was aimed at him.

Ross' eyes scanned down to the bottom of the screen to see what caption Laura had put down and his stupid smile was not disappearing anytime soon.

 _Best friends._

Ross suddenly felt a positive sense of frantic emotions and pulled his laptop onto his bed while grabbing his camera. Everything about this moment felt right. Ross didn't care what any stupid gossip magazine said, he didn't care what lengths the fans took this, nothing was going to stop Ross and Laura from living their lives. Nothing.

And if an interviewer asks him about Laura, he'll be honest. Just like he always is, but absolutely guilt free. Because Laura _is_ the best. Laura _is_ adorkable. Laura _is_ amazing and wonderful and brilliant. Ross doesn't know what they'll turn out to be, but he definitely isn't going to stop it. He isn't going to feel pressured anymore to completely dissect his feelings and all his actions. Right now feels good. Right now feels _amazing._ Ross is not going to ruin it by trying to figure it out from top to bottom. No more will he waste time being afraid when he could get it over with and have one of the best days he's had in a while. Ross is going to make mistakes, but he rather feel good making mistakes rather than being absolutely miserable at the end of every day.

Ross retweeted the photo Laura posted of them. Then he responded to it with simplicity.

 _I'll do you one better._

Attached to Ross' response was the picture he took of them just over 20 minutes ago. When Laura tickled him it had shifted the camera so the image was crooked, but still perfect to him. Laura was smiling beautifully and Ross himself was the dorky looking one with his face scrunched up, his nose crinkled, and his shoulder in the midst of tilting upwards to stop Laura's tickling. They were Ross and Laura. And no matter what anyone did, what anyone said, wherever Ross went, and whoever Laura decided to be, they'll always be best friends.

* * *

It was a long one! But I hope you all enjoyed. Please review? If enough people like it maybe I'll think about doing another :)


End file.
